Sweet Nothings
by Ladahdah
Summary: 10 song drabbles complied together to form 10 little sweet nothings. A Song Meme for anyone interested in recovering from writer's block. Soul and Maka are the experiment pairing.


**How could I not resist? Thanks to **_**extraordinary.rocker**_** for giving the idea out, LOL. Go check out her story it's full of awesomesauce;D I've been having trouble writing so I thought this could help a bit. Any who, the rules are pretty simple.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. SOUL X MAKA**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them .**

**- -**

**Sweet Nothings-Song Meme**

**- -**

**1. Paramore: Fences**

Where was she…she questioned her mind a complete blank as she looked at the walls surrounding her. Looking down at her feet as she felt taller she noticed the pointed shoes and came upon the conclusion that she was in the Black Room.

Where's Soul?

"Hello gorgeous." She recognized that cocky voice from anywhere and upon turning around she saw Soul with an aloof smirk on his handsome face. She sighed.

"Why am I here?" Completely ignoring his comment, she glanced around the room. She was used to his little sayings and he didn't make her blush anymore when he would say something so sweet he was just joking.

"I wanted to see you in something pretty?" He offered sounding confused himself. She laughed as he pointed behind him.

"I want you to listen to something…"

**2. Yellowcard: Rough Landing Holly**

In this place, everything was a sunny color of different hues of a rainbow. With a large empty field of jumbled colors, hills and valleys as far as the eye could see. He felt out of place with his suit a dull black and white well actually he didn't even know where, where was. He glanced up at what he guessed was the sky only to see a ladder suddenly getting lowered to him. He must be dreaming he affirmed as he climbed the ladder unknown of where it was going to take him.

Up he went and for several minutes, he climbed not knowing why he was climbing in the first place.

"Soul…" He heard from above to notice a floating balcony just several feet a top of him, he quickly asserted the rest of the steps and climbed into the balcony.

"Maka?" He questioned as he looked at her backside a white dress on and hair cascading down her back she looked back at him with a smile.

"Welcome to my Soul." In seconds, the environment burst with light flooding his thoughts and eyes with streaming lights of neon colors. He had to close his eyes to open them slowly again. Seeing that Maka was standing next to him and was holding his hand. He looked down to see his suit was replaced with another one, one he had worn when he had first met Maka. She pulled at his hand and brought him forward.

"Where we going?"

"Down the rabbit hole."

**3. Kate Perry: I kissed a girl (LOL)**

She pushed on the dial of the old radio wondering if it would work and to her surprise, it did. Curiously flipping or she guessed spinning through the channels she stopped at one station and it was her favorite station too that she gave a little cheer. She pulled away and began on the dishes as the host announced the next song.

"_Here's the new hit from Kate Perry, I kissed a girl_." Maka oblivious only swung her hips to the beat until she actually started to hear the lyrics. She stopped in her little dance and dried her hands to fully listen to the song to realize it was catchy. It was so catchy in fact, she was able to repeat the lyrics easily and with that. She started to sing.

Loud too, because suddenly she felt the urge to turn the song louder and the louder it got the louder she got. She thought, what the heck she was at home by herself anyway. With Soul out shopping she began dancing and singing in circles completely oblivious to someone opening the door.

"How did it taste?"

"AHH!" She jumped at the voice and collided into Soul.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

"So you liked it eh?" He licked his lips. "Let's see whats better…"

**4. Dance Gavin Dance: Hot water wool**

They both sat on the top of their apartment building and enjoying the silence between them as they looked upwards upon the many stars that cluttered the night sky. With so many blinking above them, they sat in darkness relying on light of the night from which above shone brightly. Soul was lying down beside her with a faraway look in his eye.

Maka was curious whenever he acquired such a look. It was one that encompassed his features and made them soft with his eyes suddenly dull. She would fidget beside him resisting the urge to ask him what he was thinking about. Playing with her braids, she leaned over him to grab a drink that lied to the left of him.

Her body brushed over his and he flinched immediately she pulled away and looked toward him curiously.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured. She figured that she must have interrupted his deep thoughts.

"Don't apologize, you just leaned over me." He chided her and gave her a playful smirk. "You needed a drink?" He asked her and she nodded her head meekly in response. He laughed. "Come get it then…" He went back down to lying down and she swapped at him annoyed.

"You can just hand it to me!" She told him swiftly.

"Well I don't want to interrupt what you were going to be doing in the first place, it was rude of me." His voice was filled with this fake cheerfulness as if he was rebuking himself for stopping her.

"Fine." She replied quickly reaching over him again and once she did, he pulled her into his arms.

"That's better." He murmured into her hair and all she could do was blush as she clutched her hands to him.

"What are you thinking about Soul?" He held her tighter.

**5. Boom Boom Satellites: Shut up and Explode**

Twisting the shaft in her hands, she rushed forward into the fight and pulled back preparing to bring down the blade upon the Kishin's deformed head.

"Ahhh!" With a loud battle cry, she prepared for the impact only for it to dodge and swipe at her with its large claws. She quarried with the shaft and did a spin of the scythe. Knocking the creature off balance as it fell backwards, sprawled on the ground before her.

"Quickly…" Her partner urged and she brought down the blade again ripping into the Kishin's stomach releasing the soul. She sighed and relaxed her hold on the scythe only for it to suddenly disappear out of her hands and up into the air where came down a boy, an inch taller than her. She beamed toward him while he gave her a grin back taking up the tainted soul.

"Ah, dinner." He murmured swallowing the soul whole. Maka gave a shiver.

"Heh, number 24 eh Soul?" She asked placing her hands behind her back as the two began to leave the scene.

"Yeah, tasty little mofo too." He replied with a drool. She gave a shake of her pigtails while a giggle escaped her.

"Hey…do you hear that?" Maka stopped at the curious look on her partner's face.

"What?" She paused in step too only then she heard the loud morbid scream of terror from behind her. "Well damn…" She murmured.

"Come on…" Soul offered his hand and she grasp onto it as he turned back into his demon weapon form. Appreciating the weight, he gave her she prepared to fight.

**6. The Ting Tings: That's not my name**

"Candy cane…" She drawled out and with a slurp of drool, he shook his head.

"That's not my name." He replied taking her small hand into his large one appreciating the warmth, it radiated.

"Mr. Roberts?"

"Do you know a Mr. Roberts?" He gave a shake of his head while he glanced up to the streetlights waiting for the light to go red so they could walk across.

"No…"

"Then I'm not Mr. Roberts." When the light went red, he hurried across with her in tow as they sluggishly made it to the other side.

"God, Maka your such a light weight." Annoyed at her stubbornness to go out he didn't think she could get drunk off of two cups of beer…

"What do they call you?" She asked him as they slowed to a leisure pace.

"Soul…" He whispered glancing up at the moon, it wasn't even twelve yet…he whined to himself. It was still early for him and he wanted to stay out but with Maka all drunk up to the whazo, he half-heartedly decided to just go home.

"They should call you…Mr. Sexy." Soul blanched at her slurred words as he glance back at her.

"What?"

"Cuz…you're sexy with your…tight pants and…hot bod and…nice hair…" Maka approached him and he back up a little bit completely forgetting he was holding hands with her.

"No more drinking for you!" He gave a nervous laugh as she started to wrap her arms around his waist, pulling him close. God the scene would have been hilarious if it wasn't him.

"Since you're…so hot…let's do it." Soul dead panned.

**7. Chiodos: Bulls Make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs Get Slaughtered.**

"Maka…" She heard this voice before.

_Maka_…

"Soul?"

"MAKA!" She opened tired and sore eyes to see a completely foreign world before her.

"Soul?" She spotted him below her running with his transformed arm and taking down bodies and bodies of black figures, trying to reach her. "Wait…" She murmured as she tried to go to help him. Only to see of her current situation. Hands bonded behind her back. "Wha…?" She questioned feeling lethargic to the predicament as she struggled against the binds.

"Your awake little birdie!" A voice said aloud a voice fill with so much malice and greed she swerved her head to the source.

"You…" She spat out suddenly adrenaline pumping into her blood stream.

"Watch he's not gonna make it." He murmured to her his gold orbs transfixed to the debacle below them. Maka glanced down to see Soul was going up against many guards dressed in black garb, they circled him and cornered him.

"Soul…" She gasped as she shook. One of the men managed to land a hit to his face and Soul fell backwards landing in a heap at the men's feet as they started to hit his body over and over again. She shook. "Soul." They kept on hitting him. "Soul!" He didn't get up. "SOUL!"

And when they stopped, he didn't even move.

"I love all that shaking…"

**8. Emery: Party Song**

Soul never liked parties and he doubted he ever would. The music sucked, the food was good but the lines were too long. The dancing was robotic and not livid the least. He wondered why he even came here and glanced up and red orbs locked onto his reason.

_Maka_.

He looked over her at her long blond hair curled at the ends and shining with a silkiness he wanted to touch. She wore a cream-colored dress long in length and fitted to all her curves. He stared appreciative towards her back where some of her caramel colored skin could be seen. He admitted that he drooled a little.

She happened to be talking with some random stranger and from being her partner for years noticed the subtle movements of her body and seeing that whomever she was talking with, she didn't want to. A cross look came to him as he got up from his chair and approached the two.

"That's a pretty dress you got on…" Maka sweat dropped. What a creep was her thoughts as she sipped some of the non-alcoholic wine wondering where her partner was. Only to guess that he was probably brooding somewhere by _himself_. Leaving her by _herself_. _Damn him_. She sighed.

"Um…look I better go…" She replied.

"Why? It's early." The guy gave her a cheesy grin and she felt the need to gag while he began to get a little too close.

"Hey…" She started as she watched him try to slink an arm around her.

"Ah, Maka, there you are." Maka could have jump for joy when she heard his voice beside her. Turning toward Soul she smiled appreciative while he took her glass and sipped the rest of the contents. Soul gave the person a grin that caused him to shrink back a bit.

"You…" The guy started to Soul.

"Yeah were dates." He replied with a velvet voice as he place his arm around her hip to pull her in close. "Do you mind?"

"Uh…" The guy looked embarrassed and Soul smirked at this. With a quick shift of his arm, he grabbed her chin, and pressed his lips to hers. It was quick and sweet but was enough to make her the more embarrassed of the two.

**9. Imogen Heap: Goodnight and Go**

A dreamy sigh escaped her. With a glance toward him, a feeling of warmth enveloped her heart and all its contents while another slow sigh came from her causing her to tremble.

"Why are you so cute?" She murmured to herself as she laughed a light soft one that made her throat tinkle. With one more glance to him, she watched as he pulled out headphones and started to listen to music. She wondered, no fantasized about how they would like the same music. She knew of his love for anything musical so the little dream of her and him getting together to listen to music was a nice little fantasy.

She closed her eyes as the vision took her and she watched the images go by, wanting to grasp them as if they were real. She wished such things could happen. Only such wishes were never granted for he was the serious moody type, she even doubted that they had the same taste, even so she could dream about it.

With a blush to her cheeks, she did not notice as someone plopped down in front of her nor did she see someone do so as her eyes were closed at her daydream.

"Err…" With one eye open, she was met with orbs of crimson fire and she flinched backwards hitting her back against the seats behind her. "I don't know how to do this but…" In a quick move of his arms, he placed his large red headphones against her ears as music filtered through them.

_Oh, why'd ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you…_

"I hope you can answer that…"

**10. Dance Gavin Dance: Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most**

Soul sat on the couch flicking through channels and well, more channels only to classify everything that was on boring and not worth watching. So he flicked off the television tossed his head back and closed his eyes to the world. Letting only noise come in line of his thoughts and as he listened to the surroundings of his apartment, he caught the sound of running water.

Maka was having a shower and with that thought, he began to think of the shower. They had a nice shower and he admitted that he wouldn't mind having a shower. He also thought of the toilet and then the sink and then the garbage can. He even thought about all the girly stuff that Maka kept in there with the scented candles and pictures hanging on cracked yellow walls.

After several minutes of that, he realized he was trying NOT to think of something…actually someone. He gulped. Maka was in the shower and her skin was probably glistening.

"What the fuck…" He grabbed at his head and shook it. "Bad, Soul…BAD!" He scolded himself trying not to get a mental image…if he did he was going to die right then and there.

And it would be all Maka's fault. No, not really it would be his fault…god he was such a perv…

"What are you murmuring to yourself about?" Speak of the devil. He shot upwards only for her to push him back down.

"Ulp…" He choked out as she sat to the left of him with damp, wet hair and pink elephant PJ's. He saw as a drop of water dangerously dripped down her neck and he couldn't help but follow its path down toward her chest.

Oh god, oh god…why couldn't it go back to the way it used to be? When she had NO chest to speak of?

"What are you staring at?" He sweat dropped at the cross look he gave her.

"Nothing!" He smiled forced and with a weird look, she turned away as she turned on the TV. He gave a sigh. As she found a channel they both would enjoy they sat in silence that shouldn't have been awkward but it was, for him anyway. Suddenly it became impossible for him to sit still as he fidgeted with his hands and legs.

He couldn't help it as she shifted and with a flip of her hair, her smell wavered over to him. Holy shit, she smells like heaven…he thought with a intake of air through his nose he breathed in her scent. He shivered a bit and when he did, he felt the sudden urge to hit himself.

_Oh, my god he liked her_. He swallowed such a notion with a gulp as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was completely oblivious and he would like for it to stay that way.

A thing like this could make him lose his mind and probably her too because he knew she didn't feel the same way. It was the way things were and should stay they've been partners since he was thirteen and now, seventeen he could say they were best friends and he didn't want to ruin that. But god, to feel her touch…probably should never happen.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha, I love this show!"

"This chick flick?" He questioned slightly dazed.

"Yeah it's so funny but dumb…" She laughed.

"Really? Why so?"

"The main guy's retarded, I mean he loves the girl right but won't say it to her because he's been her best friend since they were eleven. I mean just tell her right. I wouldn't want someone holding back their feelings like that about me." She giggled eyes glued to the TV as a chill ran up his spine.

"Me too…"

"Soul?" Soul leaned forward, stared into her eyes, and for what was eternity pressed down his lips to her forehead too scared to actually connect his lips to hers.

"I like you." He breathed out

"Me too." Was her sudden response and he blanched as she pulled at his shoulders and he fell into her and landed by accident or by her purposed pull onto soft lips that shook beneath his. Her eyes closed tight as they both stayed like that for a few seconds, she was shaking so much that he pushed her away. "I…" Her face was red at her actions and he could only smile fondly at her.

"You do it like this." He instructed and situated her more firmly against him as he tenderly place his hand underneath her chin and with his other arm pulled her in close as he passionately kissed her, she returned it back with as much force.

She tasted like heaven too.

**LOL, I cheated…a lot but you know what the purpose of this was for people with writer's block to get over it and dude I think I got over it. I had it for like two days and I think that's funny for some reason.**

**Well anyways I tried it out, hope you guys enjoyed I had a lot of fun with this one.**

**Also one more thing, that this story has some themes in it that involve my other story so people who read that…you've got some insights towards the future! Ohhhahhh! LOL, Twilight zone.**


End file.
